The present invention relates to an electrical connector which is adapted for two different complementary equipments, such as a complementary connector and a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
A popular standard of electrical connector which is widely used in the storage device is called “Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial ATA)”. U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,293 issued on Aug. 10, 2004 to George Lee discloses a connector assembly generally named as Serial ATA Connector including a cable connector and a board connector. The cable connector has a longitudinal L-shaped mating slot with a plurality of first terminals protruding therein. The board connector has an L-shaped tongue portion with a plurality of terminals inserted therein for mating with the slot of the cable connector.
Sometimes, a board electrical connector adapted for being inserted by different types of complementary equipment is needed in the miniaturization and diversified tendency of electronic device. The complementary equipment is of cable electrical connector generally, for example, the cable connector in U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,293. A printed circuit board etched with golden fingers taken place of the cable connector is hoped to also be inserted in the electrical connector in consideration of diversified tendency. However, dimensions of the mating portions in the slot of the cable connector and the printed circuit board are different, a co-port electrical connector is desired.